The invention relates to a motor vehicle having an electric drive, and an electric energy storage module therefor.
Motor vehicles that are powered or driven, at least in part, with electrical energy (so-called hybrid drives) are among the prior art. The electrical energy for the electric drive is carried in storage modules that are also called battery packets. The weight of these storage modules is significant, particularly in motor vehicles that are driven exclusively by electricity. It is not uncommon for the storage modules to weigh 300 to 500 kg in order to attain a corresponding driving range. One problem associated with these large battery packets is their integration into existing vehicle concepts, i.e. adapting them to the so-called vehicle packaging. Another problem is the relatively long charging times required for the storage modules. Although the charging times are constantly being optimized and therefore further reduced, at low charge currents, it typically takes several hours to fully charge the storage modules. Alternatively, the empty storage modules can be exchanged for fully charged storage modules. Naturally, exchanging the storage modules must be quick and simple.